


Never surrender

by happyWritingting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyWritingting/pseuds/happyWritingting
Summary: 一場萊納的異想。「性」其實是一種權利，一種支配，服從。無關上下，無關乎插入被插入，無關情，無關愛。「現在」這個支點並沒有男人的存在，一切都是他給自己的懲罰，與吞入槍桿、扣動板機無異。只是，對方是艾連這點，似乎是他的期望。
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, 艾萊, 艾萊艾, 艾連x萊納
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Never surrender

**Author's Note:**

> ※進擊的巨人S404/漫畫100話衍生小短篇（總之就是四年後）
> 
> ※配對為艾連x萊納（艾萊艾）
> 
> ※有性描寫，未滿十八歲禁止觀看

萊納時常作著一個惡夢，關於夥伴、背叛者，夢想，幸福，罪孽，憎惡，以及，愛。這是一個捨棄一切，最終成為戰士——惡魔的自己應得的，每次當他醒來時，他總會這麼想。

摸著胸口，一上一下，心臟跳動，像是有一隻鳥伏在胸口，溫暖而又充滿生機。

這不該屬於自己。他不只一次這麼想。

意識飄移，他的四肢發熱又發冷，麻癢之後疼痛，極端的疼痛之後是虛無。血液倒流，從四肢回到腦袋，就連跳動的心臟都逐漸趨緩。

為什麼就不能讓我好好地死去？

一群惡魔。

意識飄移，肌膚戰慄，轟然的聲響逐漸遠去，他好像躺在床上，那個母親帶著恨、怨，悲哀地訴說他們的不幸的床。惡魔遠在天邊，他誓死消滅，成為英勇的瑪雷英雄。

睜開眼睛，陽光從窗戶射進來，刺眼得他什麼也看不清。

吶、為什麼我們不能過去呢？

窗戶的孩子們天真地問。

因為那裡不是我們可以去的——隊長說過。

女聲似乎很不滿：但是我看到隊長去了呀！

萊納意識到女聲說的地方是哪，眼睛一睜——他又站在港口，旁邊的大人經過他，夕陽打在他的背後，把他的影子拉得長長的。

「等——」

他伸長手，眼前的孩童變成了自己的夥伴，曾經的夥伴又變回原來的孩童，對著他笑。

等等我！

夕陽降下，一片漆黑。

等等我……

光亮升起，刺痛了他的雙眼。不是太陽，像是純粹的白光，在自己身邊炸開，刺痛得眼睛完全睜不開。萊納發覺自己又躺在床上，聽著母親訴說著悲哀的過往、對未來的期許。

「萊納。」

母親的聲音變了。遠方傳來鐘聲，被敲響的金屬來回擺動，過去、現在、未來，光影交錯，時間交叉。

「萊納。」

聲音變低了。

那裡是孩子不能去的地方。他記得自己說過這句話，對那個不懂但躍躍欲試的少女。你們還太小……

「四年不見了。」

他閉上眼睛，感覺到有隻手在自己胸膛上，力道很輕，聲音太冷，他被拽於地獄，但又被扯回天堂，上上下下，血液又慢慢流回四肢，他幾番絕望，生理的心跳還是不顧他的意志加速。

「性」對於不過十四的女孩來說還太早，他阻止了他們，在男歡女愛的性之前停了下來。

他們不懂的是，「性」其實是一種權利，一種支配，服從。無關上下，無關乎插入被插入，無關情，無關愛。

他的衣衫被解開，一顆一顆。白光太亮，他什麼都看不見，只能感覺到粗糙的手游移在自己身上。只有一隻手，解得很慢，鈕扣一顆顆地敞開，他只想尖叫，要他快些，或者，住手。

他張著嘴巴，一開一闔，胸膛的手停了下來，胸口好像缺了一塊，無法呼吸。但很快地，他知道手轉去哪了——他的嘴。

他的齒。唇。舌。腥臭的手聞起來像是隨處可見的流浪漢，在他嘴裡翻騰，揪住他的舌，他只能張大嘴巴，唾液從嘴角流下，任由手指侵犯自己的嘴。

「你知道的。」手的主人說，「是不是，萊納。」

不。

「這是你所想的。」

他含著手指，眼淚流了下來。他沒有被束縛住雙手，也未被制止，但他的身體動彈不得，手指一點力氣也無。他躺在床上，任由侵犯。

不。

「萊納，你想要這個。」

他想闔起嘴巴，但這倒像是想將手指含得更深。「我不……」他哽咽，「殺了我。」

殺了我。

殺了我。

「你沒有錯。」

手指抽了出來，黏黏滑滑的，在他的腹部打轉，解開了他的褲頭。從鼠蹊部蔓延而上的毛髮被沾濕，糾纏在一起。

「我也沒有錯。」頓了頓，修長的手指撫弄著他的恥毛。他的下體毛髮叢生，又多又雜，金色的毛纏住方才自己含在嘴裡的手指。

「我們都無可奈何。」

他好像在嘶吼，像個怪物，像個巨人，像個士兵，像個戰士，感覺著下體被暴露，雙腿被分開。

「為什麼不殺了我！」

一隻腿卡在他的雙腿之間，手指圈住莖身，一如他的想像，下體漲痛，隨著手指的上下膨脹，紫黑色的陰莖朝天流水。只是他的想像罷了，艾連的長髮灑在自己身上，熱氣流連在脖頸之間，冰冷的唇貼在他的頸動脈上。

冷得像是冰塊。沒有靈魂。艾連想要咬破自己的動脈，他祈求著，但艾連卻只是伸出舌頭，臭氣沖天，舔過他的肌膚，掀起一陣戰慄。

「你想要結束。」聲音平靜地說，甚至連「冷淡」都稱不上。

恥毛被玩弄，一隻手也足夠靈活，把玩他下面兩顆，一點也不像是用如此平板聲音說話的人。

「我和你一樣，萊納。」聲音說，「我可以理解你。」

「不對！」他粗喘著，「是我！是我！」

是我！

他咬牙，「殺死我！就像你說的那樣，讓我痛苦地死去！」

艾連似乎笑了。明明視界被刺眼的白光籠罩，笑聲又是這麼輕微，但他卻覺得——知道——艾連笑了。他的腿被架了起來，被迫環住因為長期飲食失調而顯得纖細的腰。

這並不具有羞辱性。至少，他並不是為了這個而「夢到」艾連的。在他的記憶裡，也不該和艾連有這樣的關係。興許是又經過了那個充滿性的區域，並不是因為性慾，他渴望結束，由上而下，讓他跪在地上。

「性」是上對下、權利之間的對峙，他是個男性，即使對象是女性也一樣——他是被支配的，被迫勃起，身體被他人擺弄。

然而對象卻成了艾連。

「請你……殺了我吧……」夢囈般的哭聲，他太過絕望，竟像個孩子那樣哭泣，「我好想死……我好想消失……」

後面被什麼插了進去，大概是手指，體內被侵犯。艾連甚至沒有摳挖，只是塞了進去，感覺著後穴的緊緻，其他四指揉捏他的充滿肌肉的臀部，好像在考慮。

「我可以理解你，在瑪雷牆內的你。」艾連說，「我和瑪雷人一起生活了一段時間——敵人，我是不是該這麼說？」

手指又塞入了一根，這次淺淺地抽插，萊納張大了嘴，閉上眼睛。

「我和你們……瑪雷人，一起，過了好一段時間。」他沒有感情地說，「然後我發現了，你們和艾爾迪亞人並無二異。你們有好人，也有壞人。」

後穴拓張到三指，一下一下地進出，這是他從未進入過的狀態，體內被打開，只有手指，他卻感覺到一點一點累積的快感。

「所以，你沒有錯，萊納。」頓了頓，聲音依然平淡，「我也沒有錯。我們都沒有錯——世界是如此殘酷，我們都被逼無奈。」

手指被抽了出去，被頂上了更大、更熱的東西。大概，沒有自己的大，但以一個瘦骨嶙峋的惡魔而言，還是足夠讓自己受到支配。

「如果你想，」唇貼在他的耳邊，「我也可以用後面，是不是？」

萊納發不出聲音，喉嚨乾澀，緊張感無法壓抑——他等待著被侵犯，張開了腿。

「但你不想。」彷彿蠱惑，「這是你的異想，你的夢，你的幻想，你的世界——『我』卻解開了你的褲頭，將手指插了進去。」

一點一點的，飽滿的龜頭慢慢地闖入，撐了開來，像是一張小嘴努力地張大，吞下又臭又髒的粗根子，接納青筋亂跳的陰莖。

「戰士啊。」下面開始動了起來，他被頂得一上一下，腹部的金毛被體液打溼，毛髮延伸至胸口，亂糟糟的，手腕也被扣住，那隻手滿是疤痕，但力道很大。「正如你說的，你是戰士，萊納，你不再是艾爾迪亞的士兵，你不該投降。」

即使萬物消逝。你們必定得肩並著肩，絕不投降。（註）

「和我、」艾連狠狠地頂了進去，兇得很，與聲音截然相反，「和我們，一同前進。」

交織的線像是盤根錯節的樹根，在地上長長地糾纏著。他們一同看向前方佇立的大樹，周遭一片漆黑，只有那棵樹閃閃發亮，白得看不清枝葉。那必定是命運之樹。他想。

那必定是終點。那必定是……是……

嗓子無法壓抑，斷斷續續地溢出呻吟，胸膛被撫摸，乳頭被揪住摳著，下半身被撞得失去知覺，彷彿身上那沒有感情、失去靈魂，不再衝動大笑，不再是少年的男人，只是為了發洩，將他當作性愛的布娃娃，用自己的身體去盛精液——怒火——即使男人並不再恨了，也不怒，不喜亦不憂。

推動男人前進的，是男人自己本身。艾連將會領略地獄的盡頭，一幀一幕都十分清晰。他踏著突起的尖刺，那是每個死去的人的骨頭造成的，刺穿前進的腳掌，留下鮮紅的血。

盡頭是那棵樹。

狠狠地咬，那張嘴咬住了他的乳首，這令他嘶啞地大叫，抽氣，好像要被扯下來，但力道又帶著性愛的撫弄，只是令它更為鮮紅挺立，乳暈腫了一倍，比女人還大的胸膛被揉捏、包裹，體內的陰莖頂得他覺得肚子要炸開了，很漲。

這是他的責任。身為戰士的責任。（註）

惡魔如影隨形。（註）

他為了什麼而戰。他為了勝利而戰，他的，瑪雷的，惡魔的後裔。

他前進著——他不能停下。

蘋果落了下來，樹葉飛揚，風吹過，他抬起了頭，看見了晃動的腳，嘎、嘎地擺動，眼珠子跟舌頭都跑了出來，眼睛沒有閉上。（註）

老人的腳下出現了水窪，清楚地映照著他們的倒影。萊納站在樹蔭底下，看著自己的臉，從幼稚轉而少年盲目的勇敢，然後是成年後的憔悴。十三年，過得太長、也太短，他受到一切支配，責任，信念，他在牆外，但也在牆內。

世界太大也太小，牆不夠高也不夠多。

「艾……連……為……什麼……」

呻吟斷斷續續，後面的洞被撐得太大，他吃不消，滿是肌肉的腿無力地掛著。只有一隻腿的男人操得很順暢，大概是因為他的洞天生就為了男人而長，艾連的陰莖只要放進去抽插，他將會永遠受到支配，無論是連結的下體，還是親吻自己的嘴唇。

過了好一陣子，看遍地獄的男人放開了他，轉而扣住他的腰，深深地埋進他的體內，令他大腿抽搐，停不下來。

「我的選擇是繼續前進。」

軟掉的陰莖被漫不經心地抽出，他沒有被擦拭，所以感覺到還閉合不起的後穴流出濃稠的液體，像是失禁。

「直到驅逐所有的敵人為止。」

白光緩緩褪去，他好像看見了銀河。這，是不是和重生的尤彌爾看到的一樣？他赤裸著，忘記自己是誰，巨人？人類？艾爾迪亞的士兵？瑪雷的間諜？

「你也必須前進，萊納。」

他裹足不前，三年太長了，那必會是他一生都無法忘懷的時光——和一群可惡的惡魔生活，他十分痛苦。十分地、痛苦，生不如死，痛不欲生。

「又或者是停下。」艾連淡淡地笑著，「——死去？隨你，萊納。」

意識剝離，侵犯自己的男人用繃帶遮住一隻眼，一點一點地消失。「現在」這個支點並沒有男人的存在，一切都是他給自己的懲罰，與吞入槍桿、扣動板機無異。

只是，對方是艾連這點，似乎是他的期望。

這是萊納的異想，信念與罪惡感構築而成的虛假。支點之下延伸的「線」很長，他看不見盡頭，只想斬斷，不想再前進了。

「為什麼……你們……就是不願意……讓我死得乾脆一點？」

戰士永不投降。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> （註）
> 
> 引用/衍生第三季OSTApple Seed的歌詞
> 
> Our mighty fallen  
> Begotten power  
> Shoulder to shoulder  
> Never surrender
> 
> Apples drop beside the tree  
> Old man please, remember me and  
> All of us still chase our dream  
> Underneath the canopy
> 
> Steady we ride  
> Silhouette flying over the grass  
> As the daylight now dies  
> Our stallions breathing their last  
> Duty chains us  
> Our demons haunt us  
> Fighting for seeds of our crown  
> Death by sundown!
> 
> Steady we ride  
> Watching scenes playing out from our past  
> Like the smell of her hair  
> Those times always fly by so fast  
> Needles broken  
> The feeling's woken  
> Should we just let it all fade  
> Is it just time?


End file.
